1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a copying machine having an auto-document feeder which sets each document at a predetermined exposure position on a glass platen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the copying machine cannot start copying operation during warming up of a thermal fixing apparatus provided therein which is started after a power switch is turned ON or during movement of projection lens means corresponding to entry operation of a magnification for copying.
In order for that, for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,380, it is prohibited to access a start command for a copy operation during such period mentioned above.
However, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,380, operation of the auto-document feeder is also prohibited during said period for warming up, although it has no relation to the warming up.
Alternatively, there is disclosed, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,222 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,081, a copying machine which has a function for selecting a copying paper of a size suitable for a document size to feed it automatically. However, it is not mentioned in either of said USPs to effect said APS function during warming up.